gothicfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Smoki z Khorinis
Smoki – potężne, prastare i niezwykle inteligentne istoty stworzone przez boga śmierci – Beliara. Najsilniejszym smokiem jest Smok Ożywieniec. Bezimienny spotyka je po wypędzeniu Śniącego z jego świątyni w Górniczej Dolinie, kiedy to swym ostatnim krzykiem rozpaczy ów demon przywołał potężną armię zła. Jego ostatni rozkaz brzmiał Przybywajcie!. Tak oto smoki po kilkuset latach znów zjawiły się na wyspie Khorinis, gromadząc wokół siebie potężne armie różnorakich potworów. Tylko niektóre z tych istot władają ludzką mową, a potężny artefakt zwany Okiem Innosa może zmusić smoki do rozmowy z człowiekiem. Pochodzenie smoków Powiada się, że ostatnie smoki na świecie widziano setki lat temu. Jest to zapewne związane z tym, że w ogóle jest ich niewiele, a potężniejsze prawdopodobnie zostały zabite lub gdzieś zniknęły. Aż pięć z tych najstraszliwszych zostało przywołane z różnych zakątków świata, przez rozkaz Śniącego, który był tak potężny, że nawet one nie mogły mu odmówić posłuszeństwa. Pochodzenie smoka Ożywieńca jako jedyne jest niepewne. Być może przybył z innymi potworami z wymiaru Beliara, a być może był nim sam Śniący. Gothic II Smoki w tej części gry to potężne, prastare, magiczne istoty. Posiadają swoje własne, pomniejsze armie potworów, gotowe zaatakować każdego śmiałka, który będzie na tyle głupi lub odważny, by wejść na ich teren. Większość z nich ma też wielkie skarby, mnóstwo kosztowności i elementów wyposażenia pechowych łowców smoków. Smoki w czasie gry spustoszyły niemal całą Górniczą Dolinę, zmieniając wiele miejsc nie do poznania, np. tworząc wulkan w górze lub zamrażając znaczną część dawnej kolonii karnej. Smoki dzielą się na cztery rodzaje, tak samo jak golemy – bagienne, kamienne, ogniste i lodowe, chociaż wyróżnić można jeszcze nieumarłe. Oko Innosa Przed walką z każdym ze smoków należy założyć na szyję naładowany amulet o nazwie Oko Innosa. Artefakt ma tak potężną moc, że potężne gady zostają wręcz zmuszone do rozmowy i mówienia prawdy (choć niektóre się przed tym bronią), a ponadto amulet, póki jego moc nie osłabnie, nie pozwala zaatakować jego właściciela. Łowcy smoków Łowcy smoków, zwani czasem ich zabójcami, to silni, odważni i świetnie wyszkoleni wojownicy. Ta elitarna jednostka złożona jest z kilku najemników, którzy opuścili farmę Onara i udali się do Górniczej Doliny, ale także z ludzi, którzy dołączyli do nich później. Większość z nich poluje na smoki dla sławy lub bogactw i choć jest to niezwykle niebezpieczny zawód niektórym się opłaca. Spora część łowców ginie w starciu ze smokami. Bagienny smok – Pandrodor Jest to pierwszy smok. Na swoje lokum wybrał wielkie bagno, które sam utworzył. Przebywa pilnując swojego skarbca na jego krańcu. Bagno znajduje się w miejscu, gdzie w Gothic była niewielka arena orków. Pokonanie go nie jest specjalnie trudne, a to za sprawą dwóch łowców smoków (Ciphera i Roda z farmy Onara), którzy mogą za darmo pomóc Bezimiennemu zwalczyć tego wielkiego gada oraz jego przybocznych strażników – jaszczuroludzi. Żywiołem Pandrodora jest bagno i ziemia, choć nie można się od niego dowiedzieć za wiele na temat arcanum żywiołu. Podczas rozmowy nie wyjawia zbyt wiele – głównie to, że należy kierować się żywiołami, by znaleźć jego braci i wspominał o swoich potomkach. Jego żywiołem jest ziemia i bagno. Miękka ziemia obdarza życiem wszystkie istoty pod słońcem, ale otworzy się i pochłonie cię, jeśli zbliżysz się do niej za bardzo. Kamienny smok – Pedrakhan thumb|350x350px|Pedrakhan w górskiej fortecy Ten ze smoków wyglądem przypomina duży, kolczasty posąg. Pedrakhan osiedlił się wysoko w górach, w dawnej górskiej fortecy, gdzie w Gothic było to miejsce położenia jednego z pięciu kamieni ogniskujących, a w jego zdobyciu Bezimiennemu pomagał Lester. Smok wydrążył ponad zamkiem wielką grotę, w której się skrył, przy czym zdewastował połowę posiadłości. Teraz w Gothic II w przebiciu się do fortecy bohaterowi pomaga Gorn. Pedrakhan uważa ludzi za walecznych, ale wątłych. Jest jednym z trudniejszych do pokonania wysłanników Beliara. Od niego bohater dowiaduje się więcej na temat jego braci oraz to, że smoki mają swego Pana. Jego żywiołem jest kamień i skała. Skała, która prędzej pęknie, niż się podda, wznosi się dumnie ku niebu, by pogrzebać pod sobą nieostrożnych. A mimo to jest przecież najlepszą ochroną przed falą przypływu. Te smoki nie są samodzielnymi istotami. Służą jakiemuś panu, o którym nie chcą mówić – no, może poza bezwartościowymi przepowiedniami w stylu 'nasz pan przyjdzie i zniszczy świat, bla bla bla'. Nic nowego. – wpis w dzienniku Bezimiennego po rozmowie z Pedrakhanem. Ognisty smok – Feomathar thumb|350px|Feomathar w wulkanie Ten ognisty potwór za siedzibę wybrał starą orkową cytadelę, którą do reszty zniszczył i utworzył aktywny wulkan, który z lotu ptaka wygląda na ognistą twierdzę. Wiedzie doń trudna droga (zresztą jak do wszystkich smoków), gdzie rozsiali się jaszczuroludzie i ogniste golemy. Jako jedyny postarał się o ukrycie swojego skarbu. Jak zapewnia, nie dotrze do niego żadna pozbawiona skrzydeł istota, ponieważ swoje skarby ukrył wysoko na rozgrzanych skałach. Jest to jednak bujda, a do skarbu łatwo się dobrać. Od niego Bezimienny dowiaduje się, co musi zrobić, aby móc zmierzyć się z Panem Smoków i w zasadzie nic więcej. Jego żywiołem jest siejący strach i zniszczenie ogień. Iskra życia płonie w huczącym ogniu tego świata. A przecież ogień spala całe życie, pozostawiając po nim ledwie garstkę popiołu. Lodowy smok – Finkregh thumb|350x350px|Finkregh w dawnym nowym obozie Pan lodu i śniegu, Strażnik Spotkania. Za swoje gniazdo wybrał wielką grotę, w której niegdyś mieściła się najważniejsza część Nowego Obozu – kopiec rudy, siedziba magów wody etc. Oprócz mrocznych istot nie ma tam żadnych ludzi, a większość budynków została zasypana śniegiem. Przy wejściu do lodowej krainy Bezimienny może spotkać żądnego władzy i bogactwa Sylvia w towarzystwie swego kompana – Bullka. Wcześniej byli razem z grupą łowców smoków, ale odłączyli się od nich (a właściwie zostali wypędzeni), ponieważ Sylvio zgrywał szefa. W zamian za pokonanie lodowych golemów i reszty ścierwa, łącznie ze smokiem proponuje bohaterowi 1000 sztuk złota, ale nie wywiązuje się z obietnicy. Finkregh jest najmocniejszym ze smoków w Górniczej Dolinie, stanowi niemałe wyzwanie nawet dla wprawnego łowcy. Jako jedyny ze smoków, na równi z zabijaniem stawia święty spokój i nie przejmuje się za bardzo faktem, że Bezimienny jest Wybrańcem Innosa. Udziela bohaterowi najistotniejszych informacji – miejsce pobytu Pana Smoków. Jego żywiołem jest lód i śnieg. Wszystkie żywioły mają moc tworzenia i niszczenia. Ale tylko w wodzie, która stała się twarda jak skała, wszystko stanie się słupem soli, na którym życie jest niemożliwe. Brat Feomathara – Feodaron thumb|350x350px|Feodaron na wyspie Irdorath Feodaron to jeden z dwóch smoków na wyspie Irdorath. Jego żywiołem jest ogień, tak jak i jego brata Feomathara. Spotykając Bezimiennego rozpoznaje, że to on zabił jego brata Feomathara, jak i pozostałe smoki w Górniczej Dolinie, za co chce się zemścić. W jaskini tego smoka znajdują się grupki jaszczuroludzi pilnujące smoczych jaj, a za nim rozpadlina i ukryty most prowadzące dalej w głąb wyspy. W sali jest wiele zamkniętych kufrów, które w pewnym sensie zastępują legendarny skarb, ale zawartość może też być łupami jaszczuroludzi. Jego całe potomstwo liczy 11 jaj, a z 10 jaj można uwarzyć potężną miksturę – Embarla Firgasto. Smok Ożywieniec thumb|350x350px|Smok Ożywieniec w dworze Irdorath To już ostatni z niedoszłych pogromców Bezimiennego. Wysłał on poszukiwaczy, których celem było naprowadzenie bohatera na jego ślad. Powierzono mu moc, dzięki której miał skąpać świat w morzu krwi i nie spocznie póki ostatnia forteca praworządności nie obróci się w pył. Nie ma on imienia (tak jak Bezimienny), a jego przeznaczeniem jest zniszczyć świat. Tylko Bezimienny jest godzien stawić mu czoła, nawet Xardas jest wobec niego bezsilny. Jego żywiołem jest śmierć i zniszczenie. Na około jego groty znajdują się przejścia, którymi dostają się orkowie i nie pozwalają bohaterowi oddalić się od smoka. Po zabiciu Smoka Ożywieńca pojawia się Xardas, który przejmuje jego moc. Mroczne Tajemnice W podstawowej wersji Gothic na wyspie Khorinis nie ma smoków, bo zostają one przyzwane przez Śniącego już w filmie końcowym, więc nie można ich spotkać. Jednak w modyfikacji Mroczne Tajemnice występuje aż sześć tych potężnych istot: * Jeden z nich to Pradawny Algirion Tas an'Dar, który się w niego zamienia. * Drugi wygląda jak Pedrakhan i znajduje się w Podziemnym Świecie. * Trzeci wygląda identycznie jak Smok Ożywieniec, ale jest od niego silniejszy, bo używa magii. Jest związany z Xardasem. Mówi głównemu bohaterowi, że jeśli on go zabije, przybędzie na świat silniejszy niż kiedykolwiek. Znajduje się on w zatopionej wieży Xardasa. * Czwarty pilnuje bramy na wyspie Uriziela, posiada on teleport do środka; da on go Bezimiennemu, jeśli przyniesie mu jego jajo, może go też zabić. * Piąty to czarny smok, którego można przywołać rogiem Uriziela. * Szósty wykluwa się z jaja. Ciekawostki * Pracownicy Piranha Bytes nie chcieli umieszczać w swojej grze smoków, twierdząc, że są zbyt popularne w świecie fantasy. Ulegli jednak z powodu nacisku fanów i naglącego czasu. * Na początku zakładano możliwość latania na smokach. Z rozwiązania zrezygnowano z powodów ograniczeń technicznych i braku czasu. * Ciała pokonanych smoków nigdy nie znikają, nawet po zebraniu z nich trofeów i serc. * Wypowiedzi poszczególnych smoków podczas rozmowy z Bezimiennym będą zależeć od tego, w jakiej kolejności bohater będzie zabijać smoki. Przykładowo, to ostatni smok zawsze mówi, że ich pan znajduje się w Dworze Irdorath i radzi, żeby bohater udał się do Magów Ognia, którzy pomogą mu odnaleźć dwór. Ta kwestia może być wypowiedziana nie tylko przez Finkregha, ale przez każdego innego smoka, jeżeli będzie ostatnim do pokonania w Górniczej Dolinie. Kategoria:Smoki Kategoria:Zwierzęta Khorinis